Flor Única
by Midori Matsu
Summary: Uma flor de pétalas negras, que cresceu não se sabe onde. Mas tudo o que vejo, é que ela vai apenas muchando, silenciosamente... Mas eu não vou deixar que você se vá!" É isso que ele pensa, é isso o que ele deseja. AVISO: OC.


Olá, gente! Depois de tanto tempo sumida aqui no fandom de Beyblade, eu finalmente voltei e com uma fic quentinha! 83

Essa não será uma fic longa, pelo que eu planejo. Provavelmente não passará de 10 capítulos, embora eu acredite que nem vá chegar a isso...

Agora só uma pequena explicação que eu acho importante informar a vocês.

Essa fic é só a primeira de outras curtinhas que eu vou escrever. Isso porque eu estou planejando uma fic mais longa e que aborda uma quantidade razoável de OC's. Então eu resolvi fazer essas curtinhas para, além de apresentar os personagens da fic longa, para que eu me acostume a eles.

Assim, acredito que eles poderão ser melhor digeridos por vocês e melhor interpretados por mim.

Bem, acredito que seja só isso... Boa leitura a todos!

* * *

_**Flor Única**_

Capítulo 1 - O Corvo

Um vento frio soprava fortemente pelas ruas vazias de Roma. Mas para os moradores do local e para os calendários, eles ainda estavam em plena primavera. Quem olhasse pelas janelas, veria as árvores verdejantes, cobertas de flores, assim como alguns dos singelos canteiros de rua. Para quem olhava na proteção de suas casas quentinhas, era realmente apenas uma nova manhã de primavera.

Mas os impiedosos ventos gelados, que surpreenderam os moradores, quebravam violentamente aquele agradável ar da estação das flores. Poucas pessoas tinham a coragem de sair de suas casas.

Porém, os ventos frios pareciam não afetar os jovens lutadores de beyblade, que se juntavam em vários cantos da cidade para poder jogar seus piões tão adorados.

Em um stadium próximo a uma fonte, algumas crianças mais novas, bem agasalhadas, se divertiam jogando suas beyblades em jogos inocentes.

-Ahá! Venci de novo! - falou um garotinho de cabelos castanhos, com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Pegou uma beyblade alaranjada que ainda girava no stadium.

-Você é tão forte! O que você fez na sua beyblade? - perguntou o garoto que acabara de perder para o outro, também pegando seu pião. Não parecia nada triste por ter perdido, mas sim animado.

-Hehe! É segredo! - respondeu o menino vencedor, com um sorriso radiante. As outras crianças que estava junto riram de leve.

Porém, o ar agradável que havia se instalado logo desaparece. Um rapaz, aparentemente bem mais velho que as crianças, se aproximou das mesmas, com um sorriso pouco amigável nos lábios.

-Oh, então o menininho pensa que é o melhor, é? - falou com sarcasmo, tirando uma beyblade azul-escura com detalhes verde-claros do bolso do agasalho - Eu vou tirar esse sorrisinho da sua cara, moleque.

O rapaz parecia ser alguém conhecido para os menores, que demonstraram medo sobre sua presença. Embora sua expressão não fosse nada amigável, era um rapaz atraente.

-Ah, eu não quero. - respondeu o menino, amedrontado. As outras crianças presentes se afastaram, ficando a uma distância segura do mais velho. Infelizmente, o garotinho de cabelos castanhos estava assustado demais para se mover.

-Ora, vamos lá! Que tal deixar isso mais interessante? Se eu perder, não chegarei mais perto de nenhum de vocês pelo resto da minha vida. Até dou minha beyblade pra vocês. - sugeriu o mais velho, passando a mão por seus cabelos azul-escuros, ligeiramente longos, e bem repicados, colocando-os atrás da orelha. Mas os fios escuros insistiram em cair elegantemente sobre sua face.

-Você jura...? - perguntou o menino, inseguro, mas esperançoso. A ideia de ter o mais velho longe de si e de seus amigos parecia tentadora demais para ser ignorada.

-Palavra de homem! Eu nunca quebro uma promessa! - disse erguendo os braços quase como um sinal de rendição. O rapaz parecia realmente honesto em suas palavras, tanto que sua expressão havia se acalmado um pouco.

-Tudo bem, então eu aceito! - disse o menino, levemente trêmulo, se posicionando no stadium. O rapaz sorriu de forma ligeiramente maldosa ao ver sua proposta sendo aceita

- Só falta agora à condição caso eu ganhe. - falou enquanto posicionava sua beyblade. Estava praticamente pronto para girá-la.

-E o que é? - perguntou o menino, inocentemente, mas com uma expressão preocupada. Também estava pronto para jogar sua beyblade.

-Se eu vencer, você me entrega sua beyblade! E não pode chegar perto de mim enquanto continuar sendo um fraco! -disse com um sorriso sádico - Let it Rip!! - gritou repentinamente, jogando sua beyblade no stadium. Por um impulso involuntário, o menino também lançou seu pião alaranjado.

Ao pousarem no beystadium, as duas beyblades seguem linha reta, até se chocarem com força. Mas a do rapaz mais velho era obviamente mais poderosa, jogando a do garoto longo, mas ainda dentro da cuia.

-Ah! Não! -gemeu, preocupado.

-Hahaha, qual é! Agora não ta mais tão alegrinho, né? - o rapaz mais velho riu, mirando seus olhos cor de rubi na luta - Vai, Bóreas! Acabe com isso!

Ao comando do rapaz, a beyblade azul-escura pareceu girar mais rápido, avançando violentamente contra a indefesa adversária, que voou para longe do beystadium.

-Há! Isso acabou mais rápido do que eu imaginei! Eu já devia imaginar que... Hã...? - parou subitamente de falar, desfazendo seu sorriso sarcástico para apenas uma expressão levemente curiosa, quando se deu conta que a beyblade do garotinho se chocou com alguém deitado em um dos bancos da praça.

Estava todo coberto por um cobertor negro, o que impossibilitava a visão dos demais. Alguns gemidos são ouvidos, e a pessoa agora se encontrava sentada no banco, olhando em volta para ver o que havia lhe acertado.

Qual não foi a surpresa dos presentes aos constarem que a pessoa em questão era uma garota. Era bonita, mas nada exagerado. Seus cabelos era negros, curtos como os de um rapaz, com apenas duas mechas laterais ligeiramente mais longas. Os fios, tanto de sua franja como das mechas, caiam delicadamente sobre seu rosto indescritivelmente pálido, o que lhe dava um ar não apenas bonito, mas arrepiante.

Ela possuía um pano, aparentemente velho e surrado, amarrado a cabeça, cobrindo seu olho direito. Suas roupas não estavam em um estado melhor que o pano em seu rosto. O estado delas era tão lamentável que só dava a ideia de que, um dia, aquilo foi algum tipo de vestido.

A garota olhava tudo a sua volta com seu olho azul-claro. Pareceu ignorar a presença do rapaz e das crianças, e então finalmente acha a beyblade alaranjada que a acertou. Ela a pega e a olha por um tempo, com uma expressão vazia. Em seguida, se vira para os presentes, sem demonstrar sentimento algum.

-... Essa beyblade pertence a quem...? -perguntou, se levantando do banco de concreto. Sua voz era baixa e um pouco fraca, mas fez a maioria dos presentes sentir ligeiros arrepios, mesmo ela sendo até agradável.

-E... Ela... Ela é minha... - respondeu o menino de cabelos castanhos, trêmulo pela figura um tanto fantasmagórica a sua frente.

A garota mirou o pequeno com seu único olho a vista por um curto tempo, para então se dirigir até ele, a passos lentos, até ficas a apenas dois passas de distância dele, e então aproxima a mão que segurava a beyblade alaranjada. Parecia apenas querer entregá-la ao seu dono.

Mas o rapaz de cabelos azul-escuro a impede antes que termine o ato.

-Ei! Ei! Ei! - falou alto, fazendo a desconhecida olhá-lo - Essa beyblade agora é minha! Nós fizemos um acordo! Eu venci e agora ela é minha! - confessou, se aproximando dela.

-Uhm... Entendo. - disse ela, com o rosto ainda inexpressivo. O que o rapaz dissera não pareceu surpreendê-la nem nada. Apenas virou-se para ele e entregou a beyblade ao seu novo dono.

Os presentes pareciam ter ficado realmente surpresos pela atitude da garota. Afinal, a reação normal às palavras do rapaz de cabelos escuros não seria devolver o objeto em questão ao menino?

O mais velho parecia um tanto desnorteado pela atitude dela, mas pegou seu novo pertence sem pestanejar.

-Ei! Não pode fazer isso! - choramingou o menino, com lágrimas nos olhos. A desconhecida apenas virou para encará-lo.

-Ah, para de chorar! Fizemos um acordo e eu venci de forma justa! - respondeu o mais velho, de forma ríspida - Vai chorar no colo da sua mãezinha!

-Mas... Minha beyblade... - falou em um tom choroso, com grossas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto infantil.

-... Fazer uma criança chorar não é algo... Errado? - indagou a garota de cabelos negros, virando-se para o mais velho. Seu jeito inexpressivo não havia se alterado em nada. Parecia apenas sutilmente curiosa.

-Ih! Qual é! Vai me dar um sermão? - perguntou o rapaz, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Ela havia lhe entregado a beyblade do menino de tão bom grado e agora isso?

-Não. - sua resposta pareceu surpreender a todos, novamente -... Só estou curiosa.

O rapaz de cabelos escuros olhou-a torto, não entendendo aquelas palavras. Será que ela batia bem da cabeça?

-Todos dizem que fazer crianças chorarem é errado, mas eu não to nem ai. - ele respondeu com estranheza na voz.

A garota não respondeu nada. Apenas ficou olhando o mais velho com seu olho a mostra, sempre inexpressiva. Parecia apenas analisar o que ele havia dito.

-... Entendo... - disse por fim, se dirigindo para o banco que estava deitada.

-Você não vai ajudar a gente, moça?! - gritou umas das crianças, indignada. O rapaz de cabelos azul-escuros se virou para ver que havia dito aquilo, mas as crianças estavam tão amontoadas que ele não foi capaz de distinguir o culpado, ou culpada.

-... - a desconhecida se vira para a direção das crianças demoradamente, piscando algumas vezes - Vocês querem ajuda?

-Claro que queremos! - dessa vez foram todos os toquinhos que responderam, ligeiramente indignados. O mais velho pareceu achar graça daquilo, deixando escapar uma risada baixinha.

A desconhecida pareceu ponderar sobre o que fazer, ficando de frente para os pequenos. Com esse movimento, algo caiu por dentro de suas roupas, chamando a atenção de todos quando se chocou com o chão. Era uma beyblade roxo-escura, com a base escarlate e detalhes pretos.

-Oh! Você joga beyblade! - comentou o rapaz, arregalando ligeiramente os olhos.

A garota pareceu não ligar para o comentário do rapaz, pois apenas se agachou para pegar o pião.

-... A Amara não costurou o bolso muito bem... Creio que ficará chateada... - comentou para si mesma, olhando para sua beyblade, ainda agachada. Seu olhar pareceu se demorar um pouco mais enquanto fitava a bit do pião. O que não passou despercebido pelo mais velho, que pôde notar algo a mais.

-Ei! Garota! - chamou o rapaz de cabelos azulados, fazendo a garota olhá-lo - Que tal uma partida?

-... De beyblade? - perguntou, ainda abaixada, olhando-o da sua forma tipicamente inexpressiva.

-CLARO! - respondeu ele em voz alta, parecendo meio indignado pela pergunta tão óbvia.

- Seria... Interessante. - disse ela, se levantando e indo em direção do beystadium. Pegou um lançador simples de dentro da roupa e se aprontou para lançar sua beyblade, mas de forma estranhamente lenta.

-Deixa eu adivinhar... Se eu perder, tenho que devolver a beyblade do nanico e blábláblá, certo? - perguntou o rapaz, já pronto para lançar sua beyblade, imaginando as condições que a desconhecida provavelmente iria impor.

-... Pode ser... Tanto faz... - respondeu ela, desinteressada. O rapaz só a achou mais estranha ainda, mas não ligou tanto.

-Vamos lá, então! Let it Rip! - ao som da voz do rapaz, os dois lançam suas beyblades, que aterrissaram no stadium e rapidamente avançaram ferozmente uma contra a outra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Um pouco distante do lugar, um conhecido rapaz de cabelos loiros estava sentado em uma pequena mesa redonda, de apenas dois lugares, de uma lanchonete simples.

Diferente dos outros lugares, aquele pequeno lugar estava mais movimentado que os demais. Via-se poucas mesinhas vazias, sendo que grande parte delas era ocupada por casais ou pequenos grupos de garotas, que pareciam conversar animadoramente.

O loiro bebeu um pouco do se chá, que já começava a esfriar, e o colocou novamente sobre o pires, lentamente, enquanto mirava com certa atenção uma mesa a sua frente, que era ocupada por duas garotas.

-Você nunca muda, não é? - ouviu uma voz conhecida atrás de si, que tinha um tom brincalhão de reprovação.

-Olivier! Você demorou, amigo! - levantou-se e virou para encarar o amigo. O rapaz de cabelos verdejantes apenas lhe lançou um sorriso.

-Desculpe por isso. É que eu precisava cuidar de umas coisas antes. Sabe como é. - explicou, se sentando na cadeira vaga da mesa - E diferente de você, eu não tenho muita coragem de simplesmente fugir. - terminou em um tom brincalhão. O loiro apenas riu da brincadeira.

-Pois é... Mas está ficando difícil fugir. Os empregados estão ficando espertos. - comentou divertido, mas parecendo ligeiramente sem graça.

O francês riu de leve do comentário. Uma garçonete veio atendê-lo, de forma educada, parecendo um tanto interessada nos dois rapazes, que não ligaram muito. Olivier pediu apenas um chá e então dispensaram a moça.

-Mas então, sobre o que você queria falar? - perguntou o recém-chegado, mirando seu amigo com curiosidade.

O loiro pareceu ficar sério com a pergunta, e então se calou, tentando achar as palavras certas para explicar seu problema.

-Bem... Acredito que você já ouvir falar no Dante di Bondoni, certo? - perguntou, olhando o amigo com sua expressão séria.

-Como poderia não ter ouvido? Praticamente todos os bladers da Itália falam dele. -respondeu o francês, com seriedade.

-E o que acha disso tudo?

-Sinceramente, Enrique, sinto meu sangue ferver. Ele não tem o direito de ficar desafiando as crianças e exigindo suas beyblades. - Olivier respondeu com certa irritação na voz.

-Imaginei... -Enrique falou com um ar pensativo, cruzando os braços.

-Se quer minha opinião, eu diria que alguém como nós devia desafiá-lo e fazê-lo parar com isso. - comentou também cruzando os braços, olhando o loiro atentamente.

-Não vai adiantar nada. - falou o romano, pegando seu amigo de surpresa.

-Por que diz isso? - indagou, curioso.

-Eu me encontrei com ele outro dia. E... Bem... Ele não é exatamente o que eu tinha imaginado. - tentou explicar, apoiando os braços na mesa - Vou te contar o que aconteceu.

--------------------

_O loiro andava pelas ruas pouco movimentas da cidade a passadas rápidas. Estava frustrado e irritado. Já fazia três meses que um tal de "Dante di Bondoni" havia simplesmente surgido e começado a causar problemas. Desafiava as crianças indefesas e tirava-lhes a beyblade. E ele ousava fazer essa atrocidade bem na SUA cidade! Não permitiria que ele continuasse com isso!_

_Mas infelizmente, o desgraçado era pior que assombração. Todos sabiam que existia, mas pouquíssimos o tinham visto._

_Isso fazia o sangue do loiro ferver._

_Porém, é repentinamente arrancado de seus pensamentos por um grito agudo, vindo de um beco mais a frente._

_Acelerou o passo, na esperança de ter achado o causador se suas dores de cabeça, mas não foi isso o que viu. Era uma garota, uma jogadora de beyblade. E parecia estar sendo abordado por uma gangue._

_Um singelo pião róseo estava sendo impiedosamente atacado por quatro beyblades._

_A garota chorava com a cena, vendo sua beyblade sendo praticamente jogada de um canto ao outro pelas outras. Os numerosos rapazes de aparência pouco amigável apenas riam._

_-Por favor! Parem com isso! - implorava a pobre garota, aos soluços._

_-Parar por quê?! Ta tão divertido! - comentou o que parecia ser o líder daquele grupo - Vamos lá rapazes! Se divirtam também!_

_Os outros riram das ordens do outro, e mais seis beyblade são lançadas contra a indefesa rósea._

_Enrique estava abismado com aquilo. Já não bastasse ter que se preocupar com o "avassalador de menores", agora tinha uma gangue de idiotas desafiando os mais fracos! Será que os problemas na sua adorada Roma só tendiam a piorar?! Não permitiria isso! De forma alguma!_

_Porém, antes que ele pudesse sequer tirar sua beyblade do bolso, algo surgiu repentinamente no meio da batalha, acertando um dos piões da gangue e o atirando contra uma parede, fazendo-a parar no mesmo instante._

_-Ei! Quem fez isso?! - indagou o líder, furioso._

_De uma outra entrada do beco, bem ao lado da garota, saiu um rapaz de cabelos escuros, olhando para a beyblade que acabara de jogar com um leve sorriso._

_A garota aproveitou a distração deles para pegar seu pião, que estava em péssimo estado._

_-Quem você pensa que é, imbecil?! - esbravejou um dos encrenqueiros._

_-Eu? Ninguém em especial. Só um blader bem humilde que estava de passagem e não foi capaz de ignorar o choro desesperado de uma donzela. - comentou como se estivesse falando um "bom dia, mãe", enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos, fechando os olhos._

_-O cara ta se achando! - comentou outro do bando, em um tom irônico._

_-Seu maricas idiota! A gente vai fazer você chorar depois de acabar com essa sua beybladezinha gay! - esbravejou o líder, entre dentes - Acabem com ele!_

_As ordens do maior, todas as nove beyblades avançaram contra a azulada._

_-Nossa, pra que tanta fúria? - comentou ligeiramente irônico, suspirando enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha._

_Mesmo com tantas adversárias se aproximando furiosamente, a beyblade do rapaz permaneceu parada, até que, quando estava quase sendo atingida pelo bando, ela desvia surpreendentemente rápido, fazendo todas atingirem a parede._

_O grupo pareceu surpreso com aquilo, mas continuaram avançando contra a solitária beyblade azulada, que continuava desviando._

_O rapaz de cabelos escuros não parecia nada preocupado, já que continuava encostado a parede, com os olhos fechados e um sorriso tranquilo nos lábios._

_Porém, em um momento, uma das adversárias conseguiu se aproximar da solitária, e avançou rapidamente para cima dela._

_-Oh! Vejo que, entre vocês, existe um com certo talento. - comentou, finalmente abrindo seus olhos e mirando em sua própria beyblade._

_No mesmo instante, ela avançou contra a outra, que foi jogada longe, atingindo outra das beyblades inimigas, fazendo as duas seres lançadas contra a parede e parando de girar._

_-Seu merdinha! Acabem com a raça dele! - gritou o líder, furioso._

_-Certo. Se vocês querem acabar com isso rápido, "que seja feita a vossa vontade". - falou entre suspiros, agora olhando os desordeiros com cinismo - Bóreas!_

_Como o chamado do blader, a beyblade azul-escura começou a brilhar fracamente, mas com cada vez mais intensidade, e avançou contra as adversárias. Ao acertar cada uma delas, as beyblades iam sendo atiradas longe até atingirem as paredes do apertado beco, até sobrar apenas o pião azulado girando._

_Mas ela não parou de avançar ao ter acabado com todas as adversárias. Continuou seguindo em linha reta até a gangue. Com isso, um brilho intenso domina completamente a beyblade, que chega a ocupar todo o local, obrigando Enrique e a garota a cobrirem os olhos._

_Por um instante, o loiro teve certeza absoluta que ouviu o som de um pássaro. Não soube distinguir de qual seria, mas tinha certeza do que ouviu._

_Quando a luz cessou, via-se o pião azulado girando normalmente, com o grupo de desordeiros caídos no chão, com alguns cortes nas roupas._

_-É sempre a mesma coisa. - suspirou o rapaz de cabelos escuros, parecendo um tanto desapontado. Começou a caminhar lentamente na direção dos rapazes, que se desesperam no mesmo instante e saem correndo do lugar esbravejando coisas ininteligíveis - Esses valentões de araque... - comentou com uma gota, se abaixando para pegar sua beyblade._

_Em seguida, se aproximou da garota, que o olhava surpresa._

_-Você está bem? - perguntou, com um sorriso simpático._

_-Estou sim. Mas... Minha beyblade... - falou olhando para o pião róseo em suas mãos, que estava em um estado lastimável._

_-Relaxa. Você ta cheia de peças pra ela, e ainda são de graça. - comentou sorrindo, se virando para as beyblades derrotadas - Se bem que deve dar azar usar peças de gente como aquela. - falou em um tom ligeiramente brincalhão. A garota apenas riu._

_Ela pegou as beyblades abandonadas e as guardou na bolsa. Agradeceu seu salvador e então foi embora._

_-Cara, você foi incrível! - falou finalmente o loiro, com um largo sorriso no rosto._

_-Ah, então você finalmente resolveu falar! - falou o outro, se aproximando do rapaz com um sorriso simpático._

_-Sabia que eu estava olhando o tempo todo? - perguntou, curioso._

_-Claro. Eu até demorei um pouco pra ajudar a garota porque pensei que você ia agir primeiro, mas você ficou brisando, então eu tive que fazer algo. - explicou, guardando sua beyblade no bolso. Enrique apenas riu de leve, meio sem graça._

_-Mas, sério! Você foi incrível! Fazia tempo que eu não via algum jogador tão forte! - falou com um sorriso no rosto._

_-Obrigado, mas isso não foi nada. Esses arruaceiros é que eram fracos. - disse enquanto colocava um agasalho preto._

_-Meu nome é Enrique Tornatore. - se apresentou, estendendo a mão para o outro._

_-Enrique Tornatore? Você não faz parte dos Majestics? - perguntou rapaz, parecendo um pouco surpreso._

_-Sou sim! Você é um fã nosso? - perguntou o loiro, um pouco empolgado com a ideia._

_-Desculpe, não sou não. - confessou, com um gota, quase fazendo Enrique cair no chão - Mas é um prazer conhecê-lo. Meu nome é Dante di Bondoni. - se apresentou, apertando a mão do outro, que arregalou os olhos._

_-Dante? Dante di Bondoni, você disse? - indagou, surpreso._

_-Sim. - confirmou, já largando a mão do recém-conhecido. Sentia que a conversa não estava indo para um bom caminho._

_-Não acredito! Você é o cara que fica desafiando as crianças e exigindo as beyblades delas caso percam? - indagou, inconformado. Não podia acreditar que aquele rapaz pudesse ser o desgraçado que tanto procurava._

_-Sim, sou eu. - confessou, não parecendo se importar muito com aquilo._

_Enrique não sabia o que dizer nem o que pensar. Cobriu os olhos com a mão, como se a escuridão pudesse ajudá-lo de alguma forma._

_Nunca imaginaria que a pessoa que procurasse fosse um rapaz tão simpático e, acima de tudo, até bem legal! Sentia vontade de forçar uma risada idiota e bater no ombro do rapaz, dizendo para que ele parasse de brincar, mas não tinha como. Estava estampado na cara dele que ele era, de fato, o problemático que havia lhe causado tanta dor de cabeça._

_Afastou a mão do rosto, agora olhando o rapaz a sua frente com seriedade._

_-Dante, eu te desafio para uma luta! - falou, pegando sua beyblade e a expondo ao outro._

_-Uma luta? - indagou ele, parecendo meio surpreso._

_-Sim! Se eu ganhar, você deixa as crianças em paz! Não vou querer ouvir mais nenhum boato de você causando problemas a elas! - falou, com certa irritação na voz - Se você vencer... Faça o que quiser!_

_-Desculpa, mas eu recuso. - disse Dante, erguendo os braços em sinal de recusa e paz._

_-Quê?! - exclamou incrédulo, quase deixando sua beyblade cair no chão - Por quê?!_

_-Não quero lutar com você. E eu tenho minhas razões pra fazer o que faço. - explicou sucintamente. Desviando o olhar para um ponto aleatório no chão._

_-Tem suas razões?! Ta dizendo que você tem suas razões pra ficar abordando crianças e tirando as beyblades delas?! - falou alto, quase gritando, parecendo irritado._

_-Exatamente. - falou direto, agora olhando para o loiro. Seu olhar era sério e, ao ver de Enrique, indecifrável._

_Sentia uma vontade quase incontrolável de socá-lo, mas ao ficar um tempo olhando aqueles olhos cor de rubi, aquela vontade foi se esvaindo até se tornar inexistente. Olhando-os assim, podia ver que ele não fazia aquilo por mero "prazer carnal"._

_E também, qual era o sentido de alguém tão legal, ao ponto de ajudar uma garota desconhecida, ficar fazendo aquele tipo de coisa?_

_Mal conhecida Dante, mas só de ficar olhando para seus olhos, já conseguia ver que ele não era alguém ruim. Apenas... Com motivos indecifráveis._

_-Desculpa se te chateei com isso, mas é a verdade. E não me pergunte meus motivos. De boa, mas eu mal te conheço. - disse sorrindo de forma ligeiramente triste, fechando os olhos e colocando as mãos nos bolsos do agasalho - Eu já vou indo. A gente se vê por ai. - e então deu as costas para o loiro, se afastando devagar._

_Enrique não disse nada enquanto Dante se afastava de si. Não sabia mais se tinha vontade de socá-lo ou de lhe oferecer um ombro amigo. Não conseguia entendê-lo. Não era capaz nem de imaginar um motivo para ele fazer o que fazia. Mas sabia que precisava tirar isso a pratos limpos, e sabia que só conseguiria isso com uma luta. _

_Mas também sabia que o rapaz recusaria, como havia acabado de fazer... Talvez devesse deixar para outro dia, quando tentaria infernizá-lo até que aceitasse._

_Só esperava que esse dia chegasse logo._

--------------------

Olivier apenas olhava o amigo de longa data atentamente. Nesse meio tempo, a garçonete já havia trazido seu chá, mas este continuava intocado. Assim que o italiano terminou seu relato, recostou-se na cadeira e cruzou os braços, fechando os olhos em seguida, parecendo pensativo.

Enrique também não ousava dizer nada. Apenas esperava alguma palavra de seu amigo que talvez pudesse ajudá-lo.

Atentou os ouvidos ao ver o francês abrir seus olhos cinza-azulados e mirá-lo com seriedade.

-Isso é realmente estranho... Por mais que eu pensei, não consigo entender o que ele tem na cabeça. - confessou, suspirando longamente logo em seguida. Parou por um instante, bebendo um pouco de seu chá, que já havia esfriado um pouco - E, pelo que você disse da luta, ele parece ter uma Fera Bit também.

-Sim, eu também achei isso. - comentou, terminando de tomar seu próprio chá, que já estava bem gelado - Eu não acredito que Dante seja alguém ruim. Depois do que eu vi, tenho certeza disso, então entendo menos ainda o porquê dele estar fazendo isso.

Novamente se colocaram em um longe silêncio, pensando no que aquele rapaz poderia ter na cabeça. Dante era um verdadeiro estranho para ambos e, para Olivier, depois de Enrique ter contado o ocorrido, ele se comparava a um pergaminho antigo cheio de símbolos estranhos e sem sentido.

O francês terminou logo de tomar sua bebida, antes que esfriasse, pagou a conta e começou a caminhar pelas ruas semi-vazias, sendo prontamente acompanhado por seu amigo.

Por mais que pensassem, não conseguiam chegar a nenhuma conclusão. Será que era algo tão fora de seu alcance?

-Talvez a solução seja perguntar diretamente ao Dante. - concluiu Olivier, por fim, fechando seu agasalho de cor branca, ao ser surpreendido por um vento frio repentino.

-Eu concordo, mas... Você se lembra do que eu contei, não é? Ele não quis falar nada comigo. - lembrou um pouco frustrado - Alias, ele não quis nada comigo. Nem sequer uma luta.

-Claro que lembro. Mas como o próprio Dante disse, ele não te conhece. Ninguém é de confiar em alguém que nunca conversou na vida. - explicou o rapaz de cabelos verdejantes, entendendo o lado do outro. Porém, pareceu se lembrar de algo e riu de leve - Quero dizer, quase ninguém. - O loiro pareceu não entender bem o motivo daquela correção, mas não deu muita importância.

-É, nisso você está certo. Mas ele me reconheceu como sendo um membro dos Majestics. - insistiu, sem entender.

-Só por ser alguém conhecido e até famoso não quer dizer que seja alguém confiável. - explicou com um sorriso - Quer um exemplo? Veja os Blitzkrieg Boys.

-... É... Você tem razão. - concordou Enrique, com uma gota. O francês apenas sorriu.

-Sendo assim, eu acredito que a solução seria ficar amigo dele. - concluiu, agora olhando para o caminho a sua frente.

-Sim. Também acho que seja a única solução possível. - ponderou o loiro, não parecendo tão satisfeito com aquilo. Dante é um cara legal, disso ele não tinha dúvidas, mas as atitudes dele o irritavam.

Repentinamente, a linha de pensamento dos dois é cortada por gritos empolgados de crianças. Eles apressam o passo e veem o grupo de cabecinhas em volta de um beystadium, parecendo elétricos com a luta que estava sendo travada. Enrique rapidamente começou a se aproximar quando identificou um dos jogadores.

-Aquele é o Dante! - comunicou ao seu amigo um pouco antes de começar a avançar. Olivier fez o mesmo.

Os dois então começaram a assistir a luta. A beyblade azulada de Dante e a roxo-escura da garota maltrapilha estavam grudadas, se atacando impiedosamente, até que o pião da outra se afasta rapidamente e acerta a de Dante, deixando-a longe de si.

-Quem olha pra você não diz que é tão forte. Estou realmente impressionado. - confessou o rapaz de cabelos escuros, um pouco ofegante. A garota não respondeu nada, apenas continuou olhando a luta. Diferente de Dante, ela não parecia nada debilitada.

A beyblade azulada do rapaz avança novamente contra a arroxeada, mas esta desvia facilmente e contra-ataca por trás, fazendo a outra ser atirada novamente, mas sem sair do stadium.

-"Nunca enfrentei alguém como ela. A força e resistência dela são incríveis! Mas não quero chamar o Bóreas ainda. Não tenho certeza se realmente vi uma Fera Bit no chip da beyblade, então se chamá-lo posso destruir a beyblade dela se estiver errado..." - refletiu o rapaz, atento ao movimentos dela. - Bem, só tem uma forma de descobrir. Bóreas!

Ao comendo do rapaz, a beyblade azulada começou a girar mais rapidamente, brilhando fracamente no mesmo tom, e avançou contra a outra em uma velocidade muito superior a de antes. A garota não se alterou em nada com aquilo.

-... Não recue... - disse ela, se pronunciando pela primeira vez naquela luta, com sua voz fraca e ligeiramente rouca, causando um pouco de arrepios nas crianças presentes.

Diante das palavras da garota, a beyblade arroxeada também começa a girar mais rapidamente, brilhando fracamente em vermelho e resistindo ao impacto do pião de Dante, que pareceu realmente surpreso com aquilo.

As duas beyblades cintilantes agora ficavam se atacando incansavelmente, arrancando faíscas bem mais intensas uma da outra.

A cada impacto dos dois piões, todos os presentes podiam sentir como se ondas impiedosas tentassem empurrá-los para longe. As crianças já não conseguiam ficar em pé, enquanto os dois Majestics presentes precisavam fazer bastante esforço para não serem jogados longe. Apenas os dois jogadores não pareciam ser afetados.

-Quanto poder... - comentou Olivier, espantando com aquela demonstração. Enrique também se encontrava um tanto atordoado. Já imaginava que Dante fosse forte, mas não tanto! E ele nem havia liberado sua Fera Bit... Agora que pensava com clareza, não tinha tanta certeza se iria conseguir vencê-lo tão fácil em uma luta.

-... Avance... - falou a garota, quase em um sussurro. Isso pareceu "despertar" a beyblade roxo-escuro, que brilhou com mais força e avançou ferozmente contra a outra.

-Não pense que ficarei atrás. Bóreas! - o chamado de Dante causou o mesmo efeito na beyblade azulada, que também avançou contra a adversária.

Por poucos segundos, Olivier e Enrique puderam ter o rápido vislumbre, do que eles acreditavam ser, as Feras Bits dos dois. Da garota, só puderam ver que era um animal quadrúpede.

Mas não foram capazes de descrever a surpresa ao ver o vislumbre da de Dante. Pois ela era MUITO parecida com a Griffolyon de Robert. Pelo menos pelo que os dois puderam ver de sua silhueta.

Uma forte luz se apossou do lugar, fazendo os presentes terem que cobrir seus olhos para protegê-los da claridade. Quando ela sumiu, todos se voltaram para o beystadium que, para o espanto das crianças e dos dois Majestics, estavam quase totalmente destruído.

No centro do mesmo, que havia ficado sutilmente intacto, a beyblade roxo-escura da garota continuava girando como se nada houvesse acontecido. Quanto à azulada, estava caída ao lado de seu dono, com fumaça saindo da mesma.

Os presentes pareciam sem palavras, e as crianças ainda pareciam um pouco assustadas com a demonstração de poder dos dois. Principalmente o menino que havia perdido para o mais velho, pois agora ele via que, se quisesse, Dante poderia ter facilmente destruído sua beyblade.

O rapaz de cabelos escuros se abaixa e pega seu pião, analisando-o cuidadosamente em seguida, para ter certeza que não sofrera nenhum dano grave. Ao ver que estava tudo bem, se aproximou da desconhecida com um sorriso simpático.

-Foi uma luta magnífica. - falou sem perder o sorriso - Você é uma lutadora incrível.

A beyblade arroxeada, que ainda girava no stadium destruído, se lançou para sua dona, que a agarrou com perfeição, e virando-se para o rapaz, ainda inexpressiva. Não disse nada, apenas piscou algumas vezes, o que deixou Dante um pouco constrangido.

-Bem... Er... Meu nome é Dante di Bondoni. Qual o seu? - perguntou, meio perdido pelo silêncio dela.

-... Freya. Apenas Freya... - respondeu ela, sucintamente.

-Prazer em conhecê-la, Freya. - disse Dante, de forma simpática, estendendo a mão para a garota. Ela ficou um tempo olhando a mão do rapaz, parecendo um pouco curiosa.

Desviou o olhar para o rosto de Dante, que apenas alargou um sorriso gentil, até charmoso. Freya piscou seu olho visível algumas vezes antes de voltar a olhar a mão do rapaz e, bem lentamente, aproximar sua mão da dele, e segurá-la fracamente, em um cumprimento.

Ele então se afasta da garota e anda em direção ao menino que havia perdido para ele, que pareceu se assustar com a aproximação do mais velho. Enrique e Olivier apenas olhavam a cena, prontos para agir caso ele tentasse algo.

Mas pareceram se surpreender, assim como os outros presentes, com exceção de Freya, quando Dante apenas estendeu a mão com a beyblade alaranjada para ele.

O menino estava surpreso e chocado. Não sabia como deveria reagir. E se fosse um truque e ele não tivesse reais intenções de devolver sua querida beyblade?!

-Que foi? Não quer sua beyblade de volta? - indagou Dante, parecendo meio surpreso, despertando o menino com suas palavras.

-Claro que eu quero!! - falou alto e rápido, pegando seu pião rapidamente. O mais velho apenas riu de leve com aquilo - É que... Eu não imaginei que você iria devolvê-la de verdade...

-Eu acho que já disse isso, mas eu me repito. Eu nunca quebro uma promessa. Eu disse que te devolveria se perdesse e ai está! - falou com uma expressão de "não era óbvio?".

O menino então olhou para ele com surpresa e admiração, não esperando toda aquela honestidade por parte dele. Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, Dante já foi se afastando dele, pegando uma mala transversal e branca que estava jogada do seu lado do stadium e a colocando no ombro.

-Mas você ainda perdeu quando lutou contra mim. - falou de costas para o menino - Eu posso ter devolvido sua beyblade, mas a outra parte do trato continua de pé. - se virou para olhar a criança, agora com um olhar sério e intimidador - Não ouse chegar perto de mim enquanto continuar tão deploravelmente fraco.

O menino tremia diante das palavras duras e do olhar do mais velho. Ele podia ser realmente simpático e honesto, como havia acabado de ver, mas sabia ser intimidador quando queria. Ainda assim, sem entender bem o porquê, podia sentir uma estranha admiração pelo rapaz surgindo dentro de si. Não entendeu o motivo disso, mas agora tinha um objetivo como lutador de beyblade. Vencer aquele rapaz tão estranho e poderoso. Vencer Dante.

Respirou fundo algumas vezes, tomando coragem, ergueu o rosto, mirando o rapaz, que parecia conversar, ou fazer uma tentativa dê, com a garota maltrapilha, Freya, sobre a beyblade da mesma, e, com uma expressão forçadamente zangada, começou a falar, ou talvez estivesse gritando.

-Meu nome é Sandro Fagherazzi! Guarde bem esse nome! Porque serei eu o próximo a te vencer, Dante! - gritou até o ar de seus pulmões se esgotarem. Não pôde perceber, já que o rapaz de cabelos escuros estava de costas, mas este sorriu com a fala do menor. - Gente! Me ajudem a treinar! E vamos agora mesmo! - gritou empolgado, e saiu correndo para algum canto mais distante, para que o rapaz não visse seus treinos.

As outras crianças correram empolgadas atrás de Sandro. Algumas empolgadas com a ideia, outras apenas querendo ver se o amigo não havia ficado realmente maluco.

Dante apenas continuou sorrindo de leve por um tempo, até que, logo depois de um suspiro, começa a descer os degraus do stadium para poder ir embora, mas é rapidamente impedido.

-Ei! Dante! Espera! - Enrique se pronunciou, diminuindo a distância entre ele e o rapaz a passos largos. Dante, ao terminar de descer os degraus, vira-se para o loiro e apenas o observa com um olhar um tanto inocente - Quero continuar a conversa de outro dia!

-Quem é você? - indagou o rapaz, sem tirar os olhos de Enrique que, por sua vez, tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu de cara no chão. Olivier apenas segurou uma risada pela cena.

-Como assim... Não lembra de mim...? - sussurrou o loiro, um pouco chocado com aquilo.

-Ah... Desculpa ai, Enrique... Eu só tava brincando. Não sabia que você reagiria assim. - falou o rapaz de cabelos escuros, com uma gota, coçando o queixo em sinal de constrangimento e nervosismo. Enrique, ainda caído no chão, apenas o olha de forma pouco amigável pela brincadeira de mau gosto - Eu já pedi desculpa! Desculpa!

-Não faça nunca mais brincadeiras desse tipo! Você não imagina o quanto isso é constrangedor! - falou o loiro, um pouco irritado por ter sido vítima daquela pegadinha.

-Ahaha! Desculpa! É que eu sempre quis fazer isso! - tentou se explicar, mas já sorrindo. Estendeu uma das mãos para o loiro, para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

Enrique ficou um tempo olhando para a mão do rapaz, parecendo realmente dividido em aceitar ajuda.

-Isso não é nenhuma tentativa de uma brincadeira que "você sempre quis fazer", né? - indagou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Claro que é, Enrique! Você não imagina o quanto eu estou ansioso por acabar com sua paciência pra sentir sua mão fechando na minha cara. - respondeu sarcástico, ainda sorrindo de forma simpática. O loiro apenas suspirou, dando-se por vencido e aceitando a ajuda.

-Sabiam que vocês parecem se conhecer desde o dia em que nasceram? - a voz de Olivier chamou a atenção dos dois, que sorriram com aquilo. O francês havia ficado somente observando, principalmente Dante, para tentar captar melhor sua personalidade.

-Dante, esse aqui é o Olivier Bollinger, meu melhor amigo. - apresentou Enrique, apontando para o rapaz de cabelos esverdeados.

-Ah! Eu já ouvi falar de você! Faz parte dos Majestics também, não é? - perguntou Dante, se aproximando do francês com um sorriso amigável - Eu já o vi lutando. Você é um blader incrível! E sua Fera Bit é realmente magnífica!

-Nossa! Muito obrigado. Estou até sem palavras diante de tantos elogios. - falou o francês, com um sorriso - E sim, você acertou. Faço parte dos Majestics.

-Eu sabia! Vi a luta de vocês contra os Bladebreakers no ano passado. Foi incrível! - disse sem perder o sorriso, estendendo a mão para Olivier, que a apertou amigavelmente. Em seguida, Dante virou-se para olhar Enrique, que apenas observava a cena - Mas o que você queria fazer comigo?

-Como eu já te falei da outra vez. Quero uma luta! - respondeu o loiro de imediato, com um sorriso. Dante apenas suspirou.

-Ainda quer lutar? Mas eu continuo não querendo lutar com você. - falou com pouco ânimo na voz.

-Porque você não quer lutar comigo?! - indagou o italiano, não entendendo aquilo. Normalmente os lutadores de beyblade habilidosos sempre queriam lutar conta ele para mostrar o quanto eram fortes... Mas Dante insistia em ser diferente desses tipos!

-Não quero contar. - o rapaz de cabelos escuros respondeu prontamente, sorrindo de leve - Bem, se você não se importam, eu já vou indo.

-Perai, Dante!! - Enrique se pronunciou rapidamente, antes que o outro pudesse sequer dar as costas para si - Me fale onde você mora!

-Onde eu moro? - indagou, erguendo uma sobrancelha - Por quê?

-Porque amanhã eu vou acordar cedo pra ir te perturbar! - Enrique falou com um largo sorriso, cruzando os braços. Inicialmente, Dante apenas arregalou os olhos, mas depois riu de leve.

-Eu posso até falar. Mas vai ser bem inútil pra você. - falou ainda sorrindo, só que de olhos fechados.

-E por quê? - dessa vez foi à vez de Enrique fazer a pergunta, parecendo curioso.

-Porque eu não vou estar em casa. - falou Dante, sem perder o sorriso. Porém, Olivier pôde reparar que era um sorriso falso. Ele estava triste?

-Não vai estar em casa? - repetiu o loiro, lançando um rápido olhar para seu amigo, que fez o mesmo - Você sai de casa a que horas?

-Não saiu. - respondeu sucintamente, fazendo Enrique e Olivier estranharem mais ainda a situação.

-Como assim você não sai? - indagou o loiro, confuso. Conforme a conversa se prolongava, entendia menos ainda o rapaz. O que ele pensava, o que ele sentia, o que ele pretendia fazer, o que estava acontecendo com ele... Tudo era simplesmente indecifrável para o italiano, que ia apenas acumulando mais e mais perguntas, que só poderiam ser respondidas pelo próprio Dante.

Ia abrir a boca para fazer outra pergunta, mas sentiu as palavras morrerem em sua garganta quando o rapaz a sua frente abriu aqueles belos e indecifráveis olhos rubi. O sorriso do rapaz continuava ali, mas seus olhos, daquele vermelho tão intenso e majestoso, possuíam um brilho que contrariava a feição do belo jovem.

Enrique se calou, sem saber o que dizer ou pensar. Sua mente pareceu ficar completamente em branco com aquele olhar do rapaz. Nunca em sua vida havia conhecido alguém como ele...

Longos minutos de silêncio foram se estendendo por ali. O frio já não os incomodava mais.

-Bem... Então o que acha de ficar uns dias lá em casa? - falou o loiro, finalmente quebrando o silêncio que tomara conta de todos, chegando a deixar o clima do lugar um pouco pesado.

Dante pareceu surpreso com a oferta do outro, não se importando em nada de deixar isso claro aos dois, mas logo um sorriso se formou em seus lábios novamente. Dessa vez parecia sincero.

-Por que não? E também, seria grosseria minha não aceitar o convite. - falou por fim, parecendo um pouco mais feliz.

Enrique sorriu de volta, aliviado. Não só por ter conseguido quebrar aquele clima pesado, mas também por Dante ter aceitado seu convite. Continuava não gostando nada das atitudes dele, mas se queria entendê-lo teria que se aproximar dele. Como Olivier disse, teria que ficar amigo dele.

Mas sentia que não seria tão difícil conseguir a amizade do rapaz de cabelos escuros. Pelo menos era o que ele esperava.

Inesperadamente, a voz do francês se fez ouvir, despertando o outro de suas divagações.

-Aquela garota está bem? - ele perguntou, olhando para a garota ainda sobre a plataforma do stadium. Fitava sua mão direita, a que havia cumprimentado Dante.

-Freya! - chamou o rapaz de cabelos escuros. A garota apenas desvia o olhar para ele, sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento - Você se sente bem?

Ela não respondeu. Apenas continuou o olhando, inexpressiva como sempre. Piscou algumas vezes, ainda olhando o rapaz. Até que começa a caminhar lentamente na direção dele, mas passa reto, sem falar nada, e vai até o banco de concreto que possuía um cobertor preto sobre ele. O arrumou de forma desleixada e então se deitou no banco, se cobrindo com o cobertor em seguida.

Pode-se ver uma aura escura sobre os três rapazes depois daquela cena.

-Er... O que... Você está fazendo? - Dante perguntou, um pouco chocado com o que havia acabado e ver.

-... Me deitando... - ela respondeu, sem se virar para olhá-lo.

-Isso da pra ver... Mas eu digo... Por que está se deitando ai? - tornou a perguntar o rapaz de cabelos escuros, com uma gota.

-... Para eu poder dormir. - ela respondeu sem olhá-lo, novamente.

-O que ele quer dizer... - agora foi à vez de Enrique se pronunciar - Seria... Por que você está indo dormir nesse banco? Não seria melhor ir para casa?

-... Eu não tenho casa. - a garota respondeu, ainda sem demonstrar sentimento algum ou olhar par aos rapazes. Pelo tom de voz, ela parecia não se importar em nada com aquele fato.

Os rapazes, por outro lado, pareceram muito chocados com aquilo. Não apenas pelo fato da revelação, mas também porque a garota parecia realmente não se importar com aquilo.

Mas Dante pareceu ter uma ideia, e sorriu em seguida.

-Porque não vem com a gente? - ele perguntou de repente, surpreendendo Enrique e Olivier com o convite. Dessa vez, a garota se virou para olhá-lo, parecendo sutilmente curiosa.

-... Ir com vocês? - indagou, ainda inexpressiva.

-Claro! Porque não? - o rapaz falava com um sorriso colgate nos lábios.

-É assim? Do nada mesmo? - indagou Enrique, meio chocado com o fato do amigo (?) estar convidando a garota para ficar na SUA casa.

-Porque não? Quanto mais gente, mais divertido! - respondeu o rapaz, com um sorriso inocente.

Diante daquilo, o loiro se virou para Olivier, com um olhar de súplica, mas o francês apenas sorriu e fez um sinal de "qual o problema?". Derrotado, o italiano resolve se calar.

-Haha! Que legal! Viu! Você vem com a gente! - o rapaz de cabelos escuros falou, sorrindo feliz. A garota nada disse, apenas se sentou no banco e ficou olhando o trio, principalmente Dante - Alias, gente, o nome dela é Freya. Acho que vocês viram na luta, mas ela é uma lutadora de beyblade realmente fantástica!

_Continua  
_

Sinceramente? Eu não estou nem acreditando que consegui terminar o primeiro capítulo... Ontem foi uma tristeza sem tamanha, porque meus priminhos loucos (carinhosamente apelidados de gremlins) vieram aqui em casa e tivemos que sair para que eles não destruíssem a casa...

PORÉM! O lugar que queríamos ir estava fechado por causa da bendita H1N1 (gripe suína para noobs). Então fosse para o Parque Central, que fica parto de casa. PORÉM [2], estava um frio dos infernos, e voltamos para casa. Eu fiquei toda feliz, claro! "Agora vou poder continuar escrevendo! 8DDDDD"

A felicidade só durou o suficiente para eu ficar com uma baita cara de c* quando minha mãe falou que era pra gente ir na casa do meu primo, pros gremlins brincar com o filho dele... Acho que não preciso nem dizer que foi uma barulheira que levantaria até defunto, né? ¬______¬

Eu levei um jogo e um caderninho pra poder jogar ou escrever, ou tentar, no meio daquela loucura... Por fim, voltamos para casa era umas nove da noite... Pelo menos a casa estava livre de toda a gritaria surreal que meus priminhos faziam.

Não que eu não goste deles! Eu os amo! Mas eu os amaria muito mais se eles aprendessem a falar mais baixo... u.u  
Ta! Desabafei! Agora vou falar de coisas mais felizes relacionadas à fic XD (Se quiserem podem pular isso aqui!)

Queria começar falando do Dante.

Sinceramente, no começo ele não tinha nem nome, nem aparência... Ele era pra ser apenas um valentão que atormenta as crianças, mas que tem dignidade e sempre cumpre sua palavra. Ou seja, apenas um valentão diferente dos que tem por ai XD

Porém [3], em um momento, eu resolvi dar um cabelo para ele. No seguinte, deu belos olhos. E quando dei por mim, ele acabou virando um personagem complexo de toda a trama.  
Isso foi chocante para mim, porque ele era só um "nada" que, de repente, se transformou em um dos personagens mais complexos de toda a fic! XD

E também acabou virando um dos garotos que eu mais me apeguei! Eu o acho muito fofo! 83

Espero que vocês tenham gostado dele... Admito que estou com medo dele ter passado a imagem de alguém detestável... ç-ç

Bem, vamos ter esperança! o.ó9

Desculpem se os chateei com tudo isso... Mas eu acho tão legal compartilhar esses fatos com os leitores XDD

Ok! Eu já falei demais! Então encerro por aqui! o/

PS1: talvez o segundo cap demore para sair, mas eu não vou desistir da fic! ò.ó

PS2: Recentemente eu descobri que as reviews são um revigorante realmente maravilhoso! É sério! Foi depois de ler umas que recebi que acabei voltando à ativa! 8D

Por isso, não se acanhem de escrever! As vezes o meu astral pode estar bem dependente de elogios 8DDDD *apanha* Ta, parei...

* * *


End file.
